This invention relates to non-stick coating compositions particularly useful on cookware.
Poly(phenylene sulfide) resins are known for use in cookware coatings. Sometimes fluoropolymers and pigments, extenders or hardening agents such as titanium dioxide and aluminum dioxide are used. Although such coatings are useful on bakeware intended for use in an oven at lower and more uniform temperatures such as used in baking bread, they are generally not as hard nor as durable as desired for top-of-range cookware and for electrical appliances such as waffle irons.